The Dex Holders Vs Slender?
by Undying Fear
Summary: The Dex Holders meet up with two brand new trainers, from America! The two trainers ask if they want to go hunting for stuff in the woods... as a game... but their game turns into a battle between life and death. I'll tell you this. Someones going home traumatized. slight romance if you squint. I dont know how long it willl be, so review, I cant do anything without reviews friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dex Holders Vs. Slender**____**TM**_

**READ THE DISCLAIMER!***

**I don't own Pokémon. I do not EVER want to own the Legend of Slender.**

**Me: So guys here's what's going to go down 'kay? **

**Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!**

**Me(Aaron**) and Nikolai(We're brothers): We're going to break the fourth wall!**

***Slender appears in front of all of us***

**Everyone: Holy crap!**

**Gold: He got new cookies!**

**Crystal: The hell?**

*****Character Profile- Slender ****TM****, Aaron****, and Nikolai**

**Slender – Urban German legend brought to life by American insanity. He is described IN the fanfictic.**

**Aaron (Me) – He is an aspiring young Pokémon trainer from America. Detroit, Michigan. He finally made it to Japan… and is surprised to see the legendary trainers are… colors?**

**Nikolai –He is another aspiring trainer from America. Dallas, Texas. He is in Japan with his brother and is not surprised the legendary trainers are colors… and… jewels?**

***Ages of everyone in Fanfic: **

**Blue: 16**

**Aaron: 16**

**Red: 15**

**Green: 15**

**Yellow: 14**

**Gold: 14**

**Silver: 14**

**Crystal: 13**

**Nikolai: 13**

**Slender: Unknown**

****This will be a POV story. So there.**

**If you are wondering why I Trademarked Slender and Copyright me and my brother? It's so you won't do it! HAHA!**

Chapter 1: The Legend is True.

Aarons POV

It all started with a normal high school day, with the Dex holders leaving the school, and as they reach the front gate, I join up with them, laughing, and once the group reaches the street corner, Nikolai joins up with us and then we go to McDigglets and order about ¥100,000 worth of food. My hard earned yen.

"Okay, okay! So, guys guess what?" I ask everyone

"What could you possibly have to say that's important, Aaron?" Green insults.

"Yeah man? What's up?" Red asks with a grin.

"Green shut up. Let a guy talk or I'ma go all thug life on you!" I threaten.

"Aaron, calm down bro, tell em' the idea." Nikolai tells me.

"Okay. You guys ever here the Legend of Slender?" I ask

"Nein" Everyone says.

"The legend is that in the night the slender man will most likely show up in open areas with trees to the side of an open, empty road, or in the woods or any area filled with trees. Most reports from survivors of the slender man say at daytime he shows up open windows, light open rooms, bright blank TV screens, and in large crowds of people. The slender man only kills kids younger than 18. There are ways to toy with him, but you may be risking your own death. His arms, legs, fingers, and toes will stretch so that he is up to 34 feet tall with a bone breaking sound. If he appears to you, turn away! He has the power to control your body. When you wake up, you will be tied up lying down in the woods where he was killed. A 547 pound log will be hanging over your head. He will ask you a question. If you get the answer right, he will break both your arms and legs. If you get it wrong he will slowly stick his fingers down your neck and pulls out you heart." They listen intuitively to the Legend of the Slender Man I tell them.

"That's terrifying! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" With that Yellow starts to cry her eyes out. I look at her with eyes that say, 'Girl, please. It's a legend, now you're making me WANT to take you to the Eterna Forest to play a game.' I get up and look at the group, and after they eat in silence for 30 minutes. Red finally calms Yellow down, with some random soothing mumbles in her ear I am not going into.

"Who wants to play a game with me? I hear if you collect these eight pages in the forest, and if we collect them all, we get to see all the fight this legendary Trainer named Ash Ketchum. He supposedly disappeared 15 years ago, but it's said he put the notes in the forest as a test for those who know his legend!" I explain.

Before the Dex holders discuss it, I pull Blue aside and tells her that It's not true, but a ruse to get all of you together and fall in "love" and that, if she is lucky, she will have Green all to herself. That's when Blue decides for the group. Everyone knows, 'There's no arguing with Blue, it's her way or die.'

Reds POV

Yellow grabs my arm as we walk through the Eterna Forest, with the rest of the group, I look around. Seeing as its dark out, I find this a bit suspicioso. I turn to look at Aaron and Blue, and I see that they look even more suspicioso than the fact we're out after dark looking for "legendary notes." That's when I decide to ask the question on everyones mind.

"Hey, Aaron, mind if I ask you a question about all this?"

"Sure Red." Aaron says.

"Why are we looking for these notes in the middle of a forest no one ever goes into, and that honestly, is 500 times larger than Viridian Forest? Also, why with only four flash lights, and three .22 pistols? These things won't pierce your skull even POINT BLANK?!" I ask while holding a terrified Yellow.

"Red's got a point Aaron, what are we doing? I honestly think you have something to do with this too, pesky woman!" Green states as he tries to break Blues death grip on his arm.

"Because it's fun to have a challenge and be scared to death when Slender appears… Oh hey look guys the first note! Let's go get it!" Silver exclaimed.

We run towards this big tree, and read the note, and it says:

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"1

"Well…" Red states.

"Very anti-climactic wouldn't you agree Crystal and Gold?" Sliver comments softly.

"Yeah, I agree with you Silver. Very anti-climactic, doesn't even make any sense, right Crystal?" asks Gold

Silence.

"Guy's we have to find Crystal!" Yellow begs.

"Yellow, why bother? She's Slender food now. If we collect all 8 pages before he finds all of us, we win and live to see daylight… its worse for us if we see him at night. Come and people let's get a move on, if you need comfort Yellow, wrap yourself around Red." Silver states in a prissy voice.

"Silver, that's my future girlfriend we're talking about! Also, that's kind of harsh to Yellow, couldn't you have been a bit nicer about it?" comments Gold.

"I've got an idea, how about all of you shut up, and let's get a move on?" Aaron states

"No need to be a jerk Aaron." Yellow says.

A blood curdling scream scares us and almost kills Red after Yellow grabs him so tightly he gasps for air.

"Crystal?" Gold cries.

Crystals POV

I head into the forest with the rest of them, noticing Gold constantly reaching for my hand, and I notice Red and Yellow, "cuddling" as they walk, and Blue with Green in a deadly vice grip. I start to slow down admiring the taste that Aaron has in nature… That's when Red finally asks the question he should've asked years ago.

"Hey, Aaron, mind if I ask you a question about all this?" ask Red intuitively

"Sure Red." Aaron replied.

"Why are we looking for these notes in the middle of a forest we no one ever goes into, and that honestly, is 500 times larger than Viridian Forest? Also, why with only 4 flash lights?" Red question with concern

"Red's got a point Aaron, what are we doing? I honestly think you have something to do with this too, pesky woman!" Green states as he tries to break Blues death grip on his arm.

"Because it's fun to have a challenge and be scared to death when Slender appears… Oh hey look guys the first note! Let's go get it!" Silver exclaimed

We run towards this big tree, and read the note, and it says:

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

I do the one thing you are NOT supposed to do, when dealing with Slender. I turn around and see Slender in my face. I try to tell the group but it grabs me and takes drags me into the darkness and I feel a lot of burst of pain as something hard hits my head… I wake up in the middle of nowhere tied up, looking straight up at this massive tree hanging over me. I look to my left to see Slender right there. In his hand is a note:

"Are you afraid of me?"

I look at him absolutely terrified… I can't answer, I can't answer, and I don't want to end up like the others. I look back and he's gone, I look to my right and his tentacle like arms grab my right arm and snap it then pull it out of its socket. He does the same with my right leg, and left arm the left leg. I can't hold the pain in any longer.

At that moment I let out a blood curdling scream. Then the log is falls and -

Gold's POV

Crystal's blood curdling scream shatters an argument between Aaron & Yellow.

"Wait… Gold don't do it man, we can't lose you too. She's not worth it bro" Nikolai and Silver advise.

That's when I go ballistic. I smash my billiard cue into the nearest true breaking the tree in half. I grab the .22, and pissed I run out into the woods with my flashlight and pistol searching for Crystal, thinking to myself, 'I know she's still alive! Super Serious Gal, don't die on me! Dammit!' I look around for her but see nothing, however I hear something faint… no two things… one is faint and the other is getting louder… I single them out as music and… Crystals whimpering? Which means one of two things, either the music is getting turned up, or it's getting closer. Is that… a piano playing… the theme to Black Ops Zombies?

I look around to see where the music is coming from and then I see HIM. I stare at Slender carefully, that's when I see the red splotches and upon closer inspection due to my awesomeness… I notice one of Crystal's hairs. I charge at Slender and that's when I hear it… Crystal's screaming. I turn back to run towards the sound, and that's when Slender tries to get me.

"You're not taking me without a fight you paste faced freak of nature**©!" Gold screams triumphantly, and shoots Slender in the leg twelve times, and hits a tree with his billiard cue again. "Catch me if you can idiot!" and with that, I escape Slender for the time being.

I start running faster and I see a note:

"-Don't look... Or it will take you;" 2

My first thought was… '**Fuck**,' my second thought, '**this**,' my third thought '**shit.**'

"Crystal! Crystal! If you can hear me…uhm… you know what. Don't move… I can't think of something for you to do to help me find you that won't hurt you in the end… but if you can think of something, DO IT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. In reply to this I hear, "It hurts so much… but why you Gold… just why?!"

I follow the sound of her voice and I reach a clearing in the forest and I see Crystal in a pool of blood and there is a note on her head:

"-Always watches... No eyes;"3

"Gold… You idiot… you let my…. scream…. get to you…. and now you're…. screwed. It was… a trap…. Idiot." Crystal groans, and I just stare at her… my thought process, 'Here I am, I just saved your ass… and you criticize me?' My conscience, 'If you don't who will save her?' That's when we hear the whoosh of wind… '**FUCK**.' I pick Crystal up, and try to ignore her screams of pain, and when I think about it… maybe picking up a cripple with broken limbs and torn tendons quickly, wasn't really smart in retrospect.

"Alright, let's go Crystal." Gold states.

As I am running I smash five more trees with my billiard cue… hasn't ever failed me before, I hear talking and arguing and something about finding the 5th page already, when Slender appears behind the tree to my left. For some reason… I am drawn to his arms… and I drop Crystal… Why did I drop Crystal? Why? What's going on?!

Crystal screams drawing the rest of the group sprints toward us like five year olds to a ice cream truck… wtf?

"Crystal there you are, what happened to you?" Red asks… Everyone stares at Red… sweat drop. Dense.. as always.

"Wait… *flashes the flashlight* Oh my GOD!" Red exclaims.

"Don't worry… about… me! Get Gold!" Crystal says.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dex Holders Vs. Slender**_

**READ THE DISCLAIMER!***

**I don't own Pokémon. I do not EVER want to own the Legend of Slender.**

**Me: Alright guys let's do the second chapter people!**

**Green: Who are you going to kill off… no… try to kill of next you jolly green asshole?!**

**Blue: Shut up honey dumpling.**

**Red: O.O**

**Yellow: Oh snap. She's got him in the death lock.**

***Blue grabs Green by the neck and pins him to the ground***

**Blue: I'm stronger than you Green!**

**Green: Would you like it if I pictured Red as my enemy right now? While looking at you Blue?**

**Blue: *backs off* Eheh… uhm… I love you?**

**Crystal: *choking on air***

**Gold: Noooo!**

**Silver: … what?**

**Sapphire: Waahooo! Da fuck is at?**

**Ruby: Shut your mouth…**

**Emerald: Are we even in this chapter… Or are you just playing with me?**

**Me: It's okay tiny.**

***everyone backs away from Emerald and I***

**Emerald: *Pulls out a DE.50 and shoots my leg***

**Me: Oh you bitch!**

**Emerald: Oh I'm a bitch now, am i? *draws a permanent marker mustache and a goatee on my face***

**Me: The Fuck?!**

**Slender: *appears***

**Everyone: OH CRAP! RUN!**

***Ages of everyone in Fanfic: **

**Blue: 16**

**Aaron: 16**

**Red: 15**

**Green: 15**

**Yellow: 14**

**Gold: 14**

**Silver: 14**

**Crystal: 13**

**Nikolai: 13**

**Sapphire: 12**

**Slender: Unknown**

**POV FANFIC BEWARE.**

Chapter 2: You can't escape?

Silvers POV

"Look Aaron! There's absolutely no way that we're getting out of here if we skipped 2 of the 8 notes! We're screwed! I mean look at this! We are on page 4! We haven't even seen page 2, or page 3! Chances are Gold and Crystal, if they aren't dead yet, found them! IF is the key word in that sentence!" I scream.

"Silver, Silver, aren't you the pussy right now? Wasn't it you who was craving excitement a couple of hours ago?" Aaron and Green say at the same time… then glare at each other.

"Look you prostitutes, if you don't hurry up and figure this out, I'm going to beat the shit out of your fucking faces with the Nobel Peace Prize I got a few years back, you sons of bitches!" Yellow yells, extremely pissed off by the looks of it, but then again, we're being stalked by a creature who feeds on the weak and young. Who wouldn't be pissed or terrified?

That's when we hear something that cuts our argument. It was Crystal. Everyone knows how Crystal is, when Crystal is emotionally frustrated… she takes it out on her boyfriend Gold. Well… Guess what? Crystal screams, but we don't hear anything from Gold. That's what worries us. We run towards them like hobo's to a twenty. What the fuck?

"Crystal there you are, what happened to you?" Red asks… We stare at Red. Even Crystal stares at Red, dumbfounded.…

-_-'

"Wait… *flashes the flashlight* Oh my GOD!" Red exclaims.

"Don't worry… about… me! Get Gold!" Crystal says.

That's what gets to me. Gold is in trouble? Gold has his indestructible billiard cue with him. This is bad!

"I'm coming baby!" I scream

"Wait… what did you just say…?" Everyone asks in unison.

"Uhm… uh… uh… Oh my god is that the 5th note!"

They fall for it and that's when I make my escape, however my escape is cut short by rustling in the trees and very terrified screams… I look up and you'll never believe what I saw… the Junior High kids. WOW.

"Dammit Cave girl! Put me down, I'm not a fucking Tarzan like you!" Ruby screams, petrified.

"Well, Sissy boy, I didn't know you had the balls, but okay! I'll let you go!" Sapphire snickers.

"Wait… what… no wait neverm- aaaagggh! You crazy bitch! *splat*"

"Is… is he dead?" Yellow looks up and back at Ruby, then pokes his unmoving body with a stick… how cute. I watch as the corpse grabs the stick at ruby eyes stare at us in the darkness… kind of scary in retrospect…

"YOU DARE POKE ME WITH SOMETHING AS UN-BEAUTIFUL AS THIS THING YOU WE-" Ruby collapses a second later.

"Sissy boy, you get so mad when someone touches you and they aren't beautiful in your opinion."

**Now okay, this is me the author for a second. We all know how peaceful and nice and un-cruel Yellow is… what happens when she snaps? Sorry about this…

*just then a fucking large tree branch smashes Sapphire into another tree*

"Bitch! You did not just call me ugly in front of Red!" Yellow exclaims… Red goes to calm her down, but as soon as he touches her, he is electrocuted. I stare in disbelief that Yellow just hurt Red. Oh shit.

Sapphire's POV

I have barely enough time to think before a massive tree branch is slammed into my side and I'm splatted into a tree like play-doh or silly puddy. That's when I regain my composure and look to see who my attacker is, that's when I regret looking. I was hoping to see Slender so I could kill him. I got something much, much worse. A very angry Senior Yellow… Not very good at all considering how "perfect" she tries to be.

Yellow – Very nice and generous, never getting agitated at what is said about her, always giving and not wanting to receive. Perfect attendance, straight A's, basically a role model to us younger kids… like your favorite actor or musician… however… no one, not even Red, has been able to piss her off to the point where she snaps. No one knows. Maybe she just held it in.

"Uh Yellow, you okay? I see you're really pissed off, what happened? Can I help calm you down… Oh my god… is that the branch that hit me!" Sapphire exclaims…

"Uh, you kind of pissed her off by saying she was anything but cute… well in her point of view anyway…" Ruby points out matter of factly.

"Not Helping!"

I'm hit with the branch again and again for 15 minutes before I hear a yell and that's when it all stops… I look at everyone… I do a head count. Crystal, Yellow, Red, Green, Silver, Emerald?, GOLD?, and Me… who's missing. That's when Green breaks the silence.

"Blue!? Where's Blue?! Blue?!"

"Oh you son of a bitch! You take my sister now?! I'll kill you!" Silver screams.

Blues's POV

"Uh Yellow, you okay? I see you're really pissed off, what happened? Can I help calm you down… Oh my god… is that the branch that hit me!" Sapphire exclaims…

"Uh, you kind of pissed her off by saying she was anything but cute… well in her point of view anyway…" Ruby points out matter of factly.

"Not Helping!"

That is when I decide, these kids are idiots. I take the flashlight and start walking. I think I'm gone 5 minutes before I decide, hey, why don't I scream and terrify them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " I scream.

Five seconds later I hear them arguing and Green worrying for me, and oh my loving brother Silver saying he'll kill Slender… wait… Him? Kill Slender? HA! If I can't do it what makes him think he can… then I realize… that's a bit shallow…

"Blue! Blue! Where the hell are you?!" Green yells

"Don't worry Blue I'm coming for you!" Silver says.

I sit behind a tree laughing as I see note #5:

"-Follows"

I take the note and that's when I hear something that would scare any Pokémon trainer, I got a phone call, form youngster Joey. FUCK. I don't pick up, but I put my Pokégear on silent. As soon as it's on silent, I start walking around looking for the sixth note. That's when I feel a chill down my spine and a very odd sensation to turn around and look. So, following this extreme curiosity I turn around and see Slender. I walk into his tentacle like arms. Everything goes black.

Gold's POV

"Uggh… why do I feel so groggy…" That's when it hits me, I can barely move any of my limbs, I look around and I notice I'm tied up, and I see Slender, standing over me with a note.

"Do you know where you are?" The note asks.

"Yes, I know where I am. I'm in the Eterna Forest! You paste faced freak, let me go dammit!" I scream.

Right then his fingers extend and he reaches down my throat and is about to grab my heart when Aaron appears and shoots Slender. The fingers withdraw from my neck and he disappears into the darkness. Aaron runs over to me and unties me and won't shut up with the petty questions…

"Are you okay? Silver and Crystal are worried about you, speak bro? Are you hurt anywhere? I don't see any noticeable injuries.

"Aaron shut up okay? I'm fine, just got a bad cough." I point out.

"Okay, you're fine congratulations." Aaron says.

"You're an idiot aren't you?"

"No. You are though for letting your rages take over you like that. We almost got all of the notes, we need 3 more. Isn't that great?"

"I guess. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know actually. We split up kind of. "

Green's POV

"Look Silver I know you want your sister back but you have got to control yourself."

"Shut up Green, I don't need a lecture about control from you of all people."

I look at silver carefully and I feel a serious need to knock the shit out of him. I hold my rage back however and I notice he is trembling. Fear I guess, you wouldn't be able to tell unless you looked him in the eye. But then again who cares. Not me anyway. I start walking again and I see Blue.

"Psst, Silver! Look"

"What is it you idiot? Wait, is that Bl-!" I grab silvers mouth and cover it. It would seem that Slender's over there with her. I grab my .22 and I shoot slender in the head and we run and grab Blue.

"Don't worry Blue, we're here to save you!" I yell.

"Yeah… whatever, I didn't need saving from anyone." Blue says coldly.

"Sis, I'm here too! . Don't worry, I had all this planned out for you!" Silver exclaims

"Are you two idiots?"

"What did you say?" Silver and I say at once.

*giggling*

"You two are so much alike it's scary!" Blue says laughing.

Silver and I look at each other and back at Blue. "What ever Blue."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dex Holders Vs. Slender**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We at UndyingFear, do not own Pokémon, Pokémon is owned by,****Nintendo****and created by****Satoshi Tajiri****. Please support the official release. All Modern Warfare II references are not owned by us. Please…support… Infinity Core... Treya- Fuck that!**

* * *

**Me: Wow what's it been, like two months since the last chapter was published? It may be hard to write, with no Ideas immediately streaming into my head, oh well… writer's block. XD**

**Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow: Will you get on with it already?**

**Me: Fine, okay in this chapter we are goi-**

**Red and Green: NO YOU DON'T! Don't you spoil the chapter!**

**Me: I was just gonna say we're gonna have a TEAM DEATHMATCH.**

**Yellow: Did I hear "Team Deathmatch?!"**

**Blue: Fuuuuck… **

**Crystal: I hate you Aaron, I hate you soo much…**

**Me: Oh it's opposite day! I hate you too Crystal!**

**Crystal: When we are out of this forest, I'm going to kill you!**

**Me and Nikolai: Oh that's not going to happen, you're not going to make it out of this story alive! :D**

**Crystal: Say what now…**

**Youngster Joey: Called it.**

**Everyone: RUN ITS JOEY!**

***Slender appears after everyone is gone, leaving him alone with Joey***

**Youngster Joey: Who are you?**

**Slender: *writes a note* I am Slender. You scared them off easily. Would you like to become the heir to my legend?**

**Youngster Joey: Does this involve killing?**

***nods* **

**Youngster Joey: Heck yeah!**

***in the forest***

**Gold: I need cookies…**

**Everyone else: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Can't run**

**Reds POV**

"**Alright everyone into the cabin, we can take refuge their 'til dawn is here, and I don't me that crack job version of Platinum…." I order the group of them, into the cabin, like a boss might I add. However there was something wrong with Yellow…"Yellow, what is wrong? How can I help?"**

"**Like this…" as soon as those words came out, I knew something odd was about to happen, and it did, Yellow stood on her toes, kissed me, it was a deep kiss too, her tongue swirling around mine trying to get deeper as we kissed. It was probably better than Green's kisses too, and we just stood there for about 5 minutes kissing, until I heard Golds fake coughing in the background, so I stopped the kiss, much to Yellows dismay.**

"**What is it Gold? What could you possibly want right now?" I ask, staring into those golden eyes, and grinning. 'Chuck Norris round-house kick coming up if it's something stupid,' I thought to myself.**

"**Not to interrupt your make out session with Yellow, seriously, come on, why would I interrupt something like that? However, I did interrupt for a serious reason; Crystal's injuries aren't healing…" Gold replied.**

"**Yeah I guess you are right, okay Crystal let's get you on the bed, so we can treat those injuries, good thing that Green is a doctor… wait… where is Green?"**

"**Oh Green, Silver, and Blue are on their way back here I believe. Remember, Slender got Blue I think… They both went after her, or something of the sort. Oh hey speak of the devil, looks who's' at the front door," acknowledges Gold with PURE wit and sarcasm in his voice.**

**I look towards the door to say Green, Blue and Silver at the door, however Blue looked slightly injured, gonna get kicked off the internet for that one… and… is… is that lipstick all over Greens neck?! OH MY GOD, THIS GUY LET BLUE HAVE HIM. Little Silver didn't say shit. Probably because the little guy is bleeding like crazy from his left breast plate. (Silver decided to bring armor, like a boss.)**

"**Hey you guys, how are you guys? You guys look pretty fucked up, get into a fight with Slender?" I ask them in the most sarcastic tone I can, trying not to laugh at Green…**

"**Look, Red now is not the time to be joking around. I have to treat Blue and Crystal, so you and Gold go stand guard outside while I get to work. Campeche?" Green says a bit flustered.**

"**Green, shut up and put me down on the bed next to Crystal, I regret agreeing to this trip more than I regret jumping out off of Ho-oh in the last dream I had… Ker-splat," Blue agonized in Greens arms.**

"**I'm going to see what this cabin has for food if anyone needs me, check the kitchen." Silver said with earnest and boredom, with a slight bit of annoyance if my hearing precedes me.**

"**You go ahead and do that Silver; we'll be busy doing other things…."**

**I look around outside the cabin as I'm standing guard with Gold, and I notice that the wind has suddenly kicked up, either that, or Gold farted a long time ago upwind back in the forest, and its barely reaching us now… excluding the ladder, I decide to check it out. "Gold I will be right back okay? I'm going to see why the wind suddenly kicked up…"**

"**Red you are an idiot. A complete total true idiot, who has NO idea what is going on, my friend."**

* * *

**I felt maybe it was time for a horror break, soo... i just did Reds POV, if you wanna know any deleted scenes pm me**


End file.
